Sobre cosas que no existen
by Lyneth
Summary: Ron está cansado. De clases y exámenes, de amenazas y peligros y mejores amigas que te dejan para salir con versiones reducidas de pie grande. Así que, por una vez, decide que es mejor olvidarse. Ron/Luna, regalo para Nott Mordred.


**Disclaimer: **Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, McLaggen, el profesor Slughorn y numerosos personajes secundarios mencionados en esta historia, pertenecen a JK Rowling, asi como todo el canon y la situación de fondo en la que ocurre este fic. Yo sólo juego un rato con todo eso, lo revuelvo, lo mareo un poco y lo traigo aquí para ustedes lo vean. Asi que, sí. Nada es mío y ojalá me paragaran.

* * *

**Sobre cosas que no existen (pero igual puedes jurar que están ahí).**

_Por Lynethe_

- Lleva un vestido rojo.

La voz sale de la nada y Ron no puede evitar sobresaltarse. Da un respingo involuntario y su pie resbala en una rama, haciendo que se salve por poco de caer del árbol en el que, casi sin darse cuenta, está sentado desde hace ya una hora.

La noche es de esas demasiado claras para el invierno y por un breve momento piensa que los susurros de viento que minutos atrás le prometían una densa nevada (_"nochebuena de brisa, navidad de blanco" _solía decir su padre cuando él y sus hermanos esperaban ansiosos el momento de probar sus trineos) bien podrían estarle trayendo el mensaje de algún alma sin descanso del Bosque Prohibido. Al incorporarse y darse vuelta, descubre algo igual de curioso.

- Tiene la espalda descubierta, le queda muy bien.

Los ojos que lo miran a sus espaldas, brillantes y demasiado grandes para su cara, bien podrían ser los de una lechuza que lo observa en la oscuridad y sin embargo son los de una chica, pálida y rubia, aunque en medio de la noche y entre las ramas se distinga poco más que la silueta de su voz.

- No me interesa como va vestida, Luna.

- ¿En verdad? Yo creo que sí.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Porque nunca dije de quién hablaba, e igual lo sabes.

Touché.

- ¿No deberías estar en el castillo?- le cuestiona, señalando con la cabeza el rectángulo de luz en la torre principal del que ahora sale flotando una tenue música de cámara. No pretende sonar ni la mitad de ofensivo de lo que suena, pero no puede evitarlo.

Tiene derecho a estar de malhumor, ¿bien?

Media puta torre de Gryffindor está arriba en la Fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, junto con toda la jodida masa de Raveclaw y otros de Slytherin y hasta algún Puff colado, pero a él no le importa. Ni un poco. Que les den, a esos empollones, a él se le ocurren por lo menos treinta formas mejores de pasar su última noche en el Colegio que hacerse el interesante frente a una banda de funcionarios intelectualoides y chuparle las medias al viejo profesor chiflado. Simplemente está cansado.

Es eso, ¿si? Está cansado. Los parciales de medio curso apenas han terminado y las clases son duras y todos hacen demasiado alboroto por los EXTASIS que tomarán el curso siguiente, los adultos pasan todo el tiempo sermoneándolo sobre su futuro y éste cada vez parece estar más cercano, aunque él no pueda verlo venir ni tenga una remota idea de cómo luce. El próximo partido de Quiddicht se acerca y todos están ansiosos por la victoria y tiene que entrenar y destacar y entender que Harry tiene ahora otras cosas de las que preocuparse, cosas que van un poco más allá de sus deberes de Capitán y de buscador e incluso de él mismo. Tiene una novia que es tan guapa como absorbente y una hermana que no lo soporta. Y una mejor amiga, que pasa un mes sin dirigirle la palabra y luego va a la dichosa fiesta con la versión reducida de pie grande.

No es que eso le importe.

Sólo… Está cansado.

- Estaba cansada- le responde Luna Lovegood, indiferente a su tono de voz-. Creo que ya he bailado demasiado por una noche.

- Se oye como una fiesta divertidísima- dice sin disimular el sarcasmo.

- No, no realmente. La decoración está muy bien, pero es todo demasiado formal. No me cabe duda de por qué Harry se escabulló hace rato.

Ron se esfuerza en mirar para otro lado en cuanto Luna dice esto. Tampoco a él le caben dudas de lo que Harry fue a hacer, aprovechando que el castillo está silencioso y ningún prefecto estará ahí para darse cuenta de sus paseos, y puede sentir la irritación subiendo por su cuello como un reflujo ácido, pero no es algo que pueda compartir con ella por más que tenga ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- Entonces, ¿te dejó sola?

Luna simplemente se encoge de hombros.

- No es ningún problema. Me entretuve bastante charlando con toda la gente interesante que había en el salón, aunque –se detiene un segundo en una expresión pensativa- nadie parecía muy dispuesto a bailar conmigo.

- ¿No?- pregunta Ron, una vez más distraído.

- No, y es una pena. No muchos lo saben, pero el baile es una de las pocas cosas capaces de ahuyentar a los Nargles.

- ¿A los…?

- Los Nargles, habitan en lo muérdagos. El salón de Slughorn estaba llenísimo, por lo que de seguro ahora está todo infestado.

Es increíble, piensa Ron, la cara de convencimiento de esta chica cuando habla de ese tipo de cosas. Se nota que honestamente cree al pie de la letra lo que esta diciendo, y aunque esté un poco loca Ron está seguro de que si alguien la cuestiona, hará lo que todos los Ravenclaws – fruncir el ceño y comenzar a enumerar razones por las que están en lo correcto.

Este pensamiento le da gracia.

- Así que, estos Narls…

- Nargles- lo corrige ella impasible.

- Simplemente saltan del muérdago y… ¿Te tiran del cabello? O, ¿te golpean? Te rasgan la ropa o quizás…

No puede seguir.

La risa estridente y clara de Luna Lovegood lo interrumpe en un instante y antes de lo que es capaz de decir "gurdirraíz" ya inunda todo a su alrededor. Es una carcajada alta y sonora, que primero choca contra sus oídos y luego mece las ramas del árbol en el que se sientan, se expande por el parque, hace ondas en el lago Negro y al llegar al Bosque Prohibido hace eco en la oscuridad despertando a todas las criaturas y también –a Ron no le cabe duda- a todas las personas del castillo.

Es muy fuerte, una risa contagiosa y muy, muy, muy, muy fuerte.

Es como… una risa fortísima.

No cree haber escuchado a alguien reírse con tantas ganas en su vida, y le parece algo de lo más extraño que todavía no se haya asomado nadie de la ventana luminosa (la de la torre, donde está la fiesta) a ver qué es ese ruido que hace imposible distinguir la música o los propios pensamientos.

- ¡Claro que no, tonto!- exclama casi sin aire de tanta alegría- ¡Te has confundido todo! Los Whispers Terribles, ellos son los violentos.

- Ah… ¿si?

- ¡Sí! Los Nargles no hacen nada de eso, son criaturas de lo más pacíficas.

- ¿En serio? –Dice levantando las cejas con incredulidad- Entonces no lo entiendo, Luna, ¿por qué es malo que infesten los muérdagos?

- Oh, muy simple –dice, nuevamente tranquila-. Si besas a alguien debajo de un muérdago con Nargles, entonces su relación está destinada a terminar.

- ¿En verdad? –Pregunta, más atento- ¿Es por eso que intentas alejarlos a toda costa?

- Por supuesto. Supuestamente la Navidad es una época de paz y amor, y no puede haberlos si por todos lados hay parejas rotas y miserables.

- Eso es muy noble, Luna

- Además –comienza, acercándose más a él y bajando el tono de voz a uno confidente -, si comienzas a caerles mal a demasiados, tu nariz brilla y se pone roja.

Y le hace una gracia terrible. No sabe por qué, pero le hace una gracia terrible y comienza a desternillarse y dice entre dientes "Cómo el reno" y ella se ríe también. Y ambos ríen alto y ella siempre más alto, sobrepasando todas las escalas de sonido en una forma que sería hasta espeluznante si no fuera algo… linda.

Y no sabe por qué lo dice, pero le confiesa:

- Yo habría bailado contigo.

- ¿Si tuvieras la nariz roja?

Y vuelven a reír.

Ron no sabe cuanto tiempo permanecen así, descosiéndose en carcajadas, perdiendo el equilibrio en las ramas de su árbol y agarrándose las tripas para controlar el hipido que intercepta sus comentarios: cada uno más tonto que el anterior pero inexplicablemente más hilarante con el pasar de los segundos. No sabe exactamente cuando –si al cuarto o quinto chiste sobre "Rudolph", o desde siempre- todo comienza a ser facilísimo. Hablar y reírse, decir las cosas, _hacer _sin pensar en nada más que en el momento. Ni en sus problemas, ni en las otras personas, ni en lo que dirían sus hermanos, simplemente en que está allí, junto a Luna, y todo es extraordinariamente simple y natural.

Ni lo piensa, y sin embargo no le parece nada raro en absoluto cuando logra enderezarse y le dice:

- Tengo que besarte ahora, Luna, ¿puedo?

Y ella asiente con una tranquilidad pasmosa, manteniendo su sonrisa pero sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, casi como si le hubiera pedido que le pasara la sal o algo así. Ron se acerca, algo sorprendido, analiza las similitudes –su mente está en cualquier lado, honestamente- y las comprende: después de todo, él pide algo que siente que necesita y Luna se lo ofrece feliz de ayudar; y sin embargo lo que siente una vez que la distancia entre ambos termina de salvarse es muchísimo mejor que una carne salada.

Y cuando piensa "distancia" sabe que no es algo poético o simbólico. No se refiere a un abismo de desencuentros y malentendidos, no es metáfora de una diferencia de inteligencias o de clases o de Casas. Son simplemente diez centímetros en una noche estrellada que desaparecen como si nada y, sí, la está besando.

Suave, tranquilo -labios que se mueven y lenguas que danzan y tiempo que se escurre sin que nadie lo note-, con las dos manos agarrándole la cara.

Y es casi algo raro.

No el beso. El beso está muy bien.

Es raro saber, sin dejar ningún lugar a dudas, que aquel es el sabor de la libertad sin haberlo probado nunca antes o siquiera pensado en si la libertad tenía sabor, y es raro sentir una felicidad así.

- Qué bueno que no hay muérdago cerca –dice Luna entre risitas cortas.

Se siente, lejana, la música de cámara del salón.

**fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **Quiero aclarar que yo soy una shipper Ron/Hermione a muerte y contra todo, pero que a veces me gusta desorientarlos un poco. Además, Nottie quería esto como regalo de navidad y pensé "_Puede ser divertido"_

Lo fue :) Así que, ¿review? Tú sabes que quieres dejarlo. Para darme ánimo para seguir con mis experimentos o para rogarme que ya no lo haga :D


End file.
